


Tryst Among Thieves

by raikuto



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikuto/pseuds/raikuto
Summary: A snippet of Joker x Queen. Spring marks a new beginning as the two continue to explore an uncertain future together.





	Tryst Among Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the hard to read and rushed entry. I'm aware my writing is shitty. This ~~story~~ [outline] is more self-fulfillment.
> 
> This idea is heavily inspired by one of Pan-chan The Panda’s Oregairu fanfics on FF.
> 
> I fell in love with Persona 5 due to my biased projecting of the cast from my favorite light novel series to their similar counterparts in Persona.
> 
> I’m probably the only one or small few who actually see shared cynicism between Hachiman and Ren. Or the schools’ highly praised intellectuals, Yukino and Makoto’s air of uncertainty when it comes to a social life. Or the superficial front that Hayato and Akechi put up. Or Shizuka and Kawakami… because older female teachers deserve love too. Haruno and Sae being the older sisters; in addition, the younger sisters highly respects. Yui being the embodiment of the Lovers arcana. Komachi and Futaba as imoutos (sorry Ren x Futaba fans). Iroha and Rise (P4) as kohais to the respective protagonists. To conclude my spiel, it’s as if Pan-san and Buchimaru-kun are partially mirrored in a way.

On an evening day of March, Ren Amamiya settles in his girlfriend’s living room space as a relaxed potato, a Rentato. His schedule to go back home is imminent. That realization has him feeling lonely upon having to leave behind the life he accustoms himself to here in Tokyo. The Spring rain presents an opportunity for him to spend quality time at Makoto Niijima’s place before his departure. Thus, the student council president of Shujin and tactician of the former Phantom Thieves readies a film depicting a tale of Buchimaru-kun she has yet to watch.

Makoto takes her place in her intimate’s welcoming embrace after injecting the DVD. The two now face the screen. Her boyfriend encloses her figure with his arms from behind. Having a hold of his Queen, Ren glances downward to study her watchful face, expecting her to be focusing on the prologue. Instead, the two of them have interlocking gazes toward one another. Catching wind of this awkward situation, Makoto swiftly darts her eyes back to the screen with a blushful mirth plastering her embarrassed expression. Ren, on the other hand, responds to her adorkable action by mantling his chin gently on her hair and snuggles. Both give soft chuckles as their attention is now on witnessing the action-packed adventure of a toon panda.

…

After the credits roll, Makoto remains in Ren’s arms as she reaches both hands up to his hair and ruffles his wild style into something wilder. Ren seeps out a playfully annoyed look with a wry grin. With her hands still grasping at his hair, Makoto begins to ask.

“Well, what was your favorite part of Tales of Buchimaru-kun Vol.13 film?”

“The fight scenes between Buchimaru and Pan-san as they work together to take down their common foe.” **[1]**

“Oh! I liked that part too!! When Buchimaru assisted Pan-san when his bamboo weapon snapped was pretty admirable.”

“After all that, their rivalry went from initially hostile to friendly.”

Makoto affirmatively nods. “Ren-kun, I can’t thank you enough for wanting to spend time with me like this.”

“Nnmm~”

She takes a moment to pause before she cutely drawls “Annnd yoouu aaremyy Bu-chii-Ren-kuun~”

“You still remember that?” Ren playfully remarks. **[2]**

“Mnnn~~” I can't and I won't forget that memory. Afterall, you... About to mentally reminisce, she instead decides to revel under the spell of their momentous rendezvous.

In the comfort of the rain ambiance, Makoto slides her hands from his hair down to his shoulders. Those same shoulders that carry his burdens as well as that of his companions. As his girlfriend, Makoto is willing to reciprocate his selflessness by sharing his burdens upon herself. She can feel his light breaths tickling her hair. After an unintended gazing competition, their hearts begin to quicken. Ren’s stoic-ness fades and caves into a rosy-tinted mess. Makoto giggles before turning herself over to properly cuddle face to face. Ren sensually motions his hands along her back with one arm while his other hand brushes the back of her head. Their consummate affection continues for a long while.

“Ren?” Makoto muffles onto him.

“Yes my Queen?” Smug.

"Oh my Joker~" She glows at the mention of her codename, recalling the exhilaration of that time. She then proceeds, showing her immunity to his smugness with curious authority. “I was wondering this for a while now. What are your parents like?”

“…” The Tales of Buchi movie did string along a family oriented theme-- Is that why she's asking? He wonders.

“Oh… did I overstep? You don’t have to–”

“It’s fine, Makoto. It’s just… difficult for me to bring up. But I don’t mind sharing. I mean I do know most about your dad after all.”

Makoto’s small smile was all it takes to warm him up. Ren clears his throat and begins to divulge her query.

“My dad was a charismatic veteran of a Defensive Unit that brought about the… safety of us living in the Far East.” **[3]**

Although his pause was a bit obvious, her intent and determination to further listen allow for him to continue.

“My mother, she was in the same Unit as my dad. As a support sniper…”

“!”

“Yeah…”

“What exactly do your parents do?”

“Simply put, they’re God Eaters.”

“God Eaters?”

“It’s better to um– well someday have this kind of talk with my parents.” Makoto instantly turns red from the notion of meeting his parents and nods.

“I’d love that. That is if you’ll continue to have me.” Damn she’s lovable. Ren comments to himself.

“I do want you, I yearn for you and don’t care how corny that sounds. Also, technically we did fell a pseudo-god. That makes us God Eaters too in a sense.” Makoto lets out a content sigh.

“I can’t imagine them sending you here to be rehabilitated. I feel that they trust you enough to be out here in the city. I want to meet them, with you.”

Ren’s smile widens just a bit, knowing that more definitive clarity will be from the subject. He hopes his dad doesn’t become too overbearing when conversing with Makoto. Or that his mother Sakuya displays motherly concerns unbefitting of a ranged battle veteran. Ren hasn’t begun to fully digest the thrills of his adventures in contrast to his parent’s occupation of ensuring survival. Even their origins are a mystery to him. Modern day Japan doesn’t look like a post-apocalyptic environment ruled by the Aragami. And it’s not like Sae would take legal action if she were to know of his parent’s past; after all, the Phantom Thieves too appear unbelievable at first. As for anyone who talks ignorantly about his parents, Ren doesn’t take to heart since he knows more about Lindow or Sakuya Amamiya to a greater extent. Before Ren could delve deeper into the enigma his parent’s existence brings, Makoto raises a hand from his shoulder to cheek. She feels bad for having Ren overthink about her question.

Without any verbal assurance, Ren cups Makoto’s cheeks with both hands. She whimpers slightly from the throat with eyes somewhat wide.

“Makoto?”

“…”

“What’s wrong?” His usual calm demeanor overwritten by her sudden unease.

“A-are you going to call me an idiot?” **[4]**

“Not a bit. Where'd that come from?”

“Well, Futaba slapped her hands on my cheeks when I didn’t fully understood her gaming lingo and said something about me being an… idiot sandwich.”

With half-lidded eyes, Ren assures her “I’m not going to call you an idiot. Futaba’s antics can get a little… just don’t mind what she said too much.” First her gaming references and the next, memes outside Japan. Surely Queen can do without the latter.

“Okay. Hehhhehh~ I'm glad for your patience with me.” With that last part barely audible, Makoto lessens the tension of her earlier expression while glazing his presence. Yet she’s still as red as Ann’s Metaverse outfit. Or a tomato. A Makomato?

“At least your touch is different from when she did so.” Breathes the Makomato. Actually, Ren's sensual administration is downright addicting but she doesn't want to inflate his world-sized ego, yet.

“Oh? Well, I wouldn’t be doing this if I were Futaba.” Ren replies. It didn’t take long for Makoto to process his words just now. And then…

Makoto sees it coming. Ren’s lips a breath apart from hers. Makoto steels herself for a taste before–

brrr brrr

Releasing their grasps of each other's cheek, a notification on his phone breaks Ren's attempt for a much-desired kiss. With half-lidded eyes and the tip of his tongue sticking out, to which Makoto reacts with a breathly giggle, he pulls back a bit to allow his downward glance toward his phone without bumping foreheads. And just when they were mentioning her too.

“It’s Futaba.”

“Wait, is your phone still bugged?”

“Not anymore. I meant for tonight to be just us.” He swipes to see a video clip with an annotated blurb.

Hey Ren! I thought I’d show you something silly today. I finally reached the point in the game where I can ride on my own Skell! But as soon as I transformed on wheels, I plummeted! xP Sucks this baby can’t fly yet so I had to quick travel back to the barracks **[5]**. Oh and I named my Skell after Anat in memory of Queen’s Persona! ‘kay ~ smell ya later! **[6]**

Makoto is able to view the video clip Futaba sent from his phone. The two chuckle while simultaneously resuming where their lips left off in proximity. With their breaths in the mix, finally, lips are pressed.

Compared to his friends and/or acquaintances back home who left him as soon they acknowledged only his delinquent status, Ren didn’t think he could form a wholesome relationship with someone he’s known for less than a year. He didn’t care for the superficiality attached to human relations. When he witnessed Makoto being the very thing he hated, defined by external influence without much of herself, he wanted to know the real Makoto. Her mix of inquisitiveness and initiative authority in the face of uncertainty is something he loved about her. The risks the two shared then and now resounded in their current relationship. And with their lips now joined, he wanted more.

For Makoto, it was Ren who gradually showed her how to think and feel for herself. Neither would she have the past nor others’ expectations of her define Makoto Niijima. She made a new friend in Eiko Takao, rekindled her relationship with her older sister Sae Niijima and aimed for the arduous path for becoming a police commissioner. Her proudest achievement is that outside her studies, Buchimaru-kun and even Yakuza films, her whole being loved Ren. His devoted fortitude to assist Makoto in learning a life outside her expectations had her attained confidence. She sought a genuine life with him; even now with their lips crashed, she wanted more.

Ren drinks in her deliciously intimate scent. Makoto heartily craves for him in ways she didn’t realize she had. The two pull away from their lip press only to diminish the distance once again for a real, heated kiss. The rapture of their cherishing act of amorous longing seeps into their whole being as the duo unleash throaty moans dripping with emotion.

And so, as the rain begins to dwindle, the comfortable quietness blankets the huddled couple with shared warmth. On a certain night in March, the once stoic Ren-tato and formerly robotic Makoto-mato rightfully deserve each other.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1]: Pan-san is the cartoon panda beloved by the younger Yukinoshita sister from the light novel Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru.**
> 
> **[2]: I plan to write about the implications of this in the future.**
> 
> **[3]: As a gamer who played God Eater before Persona, this is a gag I’ve been meaning to indulge ever since the mention of Joker’s new canon name from the upcoming anime adaptation. In God Eater, particularly the conclusion of its Burst arc, Lindow Amamiya is seen deciding to name his child after his personified God Arc, Ren.**
> 
> **[4]: Gordon Ramsay meme. In this story, courtesy of Futaba.**
> 
> **[5]: An anecdotal occurrence when I obtained the ability to pilot Skells in Xenoblade X for the Wii U. I was moving around, went into car mode and fell into the waters of New LA. Was stuck for a few minutes until I realize I can quick travel. Good times.**
> 
> **[6]: Pokemon nostalgia. Blue’s famous quote.**


End file.
